Tempest, the Divine of Weather
"You're jealous because I'm better than you in every way," she said to Ebony. "I do have a lightning hammer, but like Ebony's scythe, I almost never use it." "You can't control the weather. Either you go with it, or run." Tempest is the ruler of the concept of weather, and not only in atmospheres, but cosmic phenomena as well. Appearance Tempest is a three foot tall (excluding the ears, making her four feet tall) light blue chimera. She wears a cloud color crown on her head with a thunder cloud logo on the front (she also has a tattoo of this logo on her left shoulder). Tempest's hairstyle is of two long pigtails. She has several freckles on her face. Tempest's "clothing" is actually Divine Clouds, and therefore can be reshaped into any shape at will. She normally has it as a cheerleader shirt and and skirt. As for her chimera characteristics, Tempest's ears and large feet are that of a rabbit's, with some of the ear being part lynx and some of the feet being part tiger. History Created by Her, but interrupted in the process by Him, Tempest was ultimately created with a narcissistic disorder. She chose the purpose of controlling weather, claiming it was the greatest option (secretly wishing she could have creation divinity but it was already chosen), and she ultimately thinks it is above all others. During her time, she has developed a rivaling personality against Ebony. Death Storm TBA Bitter Alliance TBA Fighting Him Part 1 TBA Fighting Him Part 2 TBA Personality "I'm a very tolerant person most of the time, but Tempest is literally an absolute dick. Not opinion, facts." ~Ebony Tempest may look nice and shy, but she is a highly narcissistic deity who thinks of herself as the greatest Divine of them all. She's usually flamboyant, and she always puts down the beings below Divines, using her power to intimidate them, but not for praise or conquest, just for fun. Tempest can easily flip her personality around at will just to go incognito, though she enjoys her real personality better. Of course, thinking of herself as the ultimate in superiority, Tempest hates being proven wrong, losing, and most of all, inattention. Abilities Divine Physiology Divines are unimaginably powerful. They ALL are easily able to destroy Eternal Libraries with their power, durable enough to take what they can dish out, and fast enough to even blitz hyper form characters. Amortality Being a divine, Tempest is beyond the concept of life and death, and therefore cannot be considered dead nor alive. This is further backed up by the fact that Divines lack souls to begin with. If the force is powerful enough, however (being very noticeably superior), she can be erased from existence. Divine Anti-Storage Being a Divine, she is immune to any form of containment or imprisonment spells. Divine Dimensional Level Once again on the Divine Physiology, Tempest resides on the 7th dimensional level. At will, she is impervious to attacks are lower in dimensional tier. She is able to use this to go invisible from lower tier beings, be completely intangible from all attacks, able to touch you whilst you cannot, strike the insides of your body etc. Nephokinesis The power of manipulating clouds. Tempest mainly uses this for blinding foes in fog and making defensive barriers. Tempest's cloud clothing is an ability she has. It functions as a toggle switch, meaning even if she was unconscious, frozen, or her power was stolen, as long as this is in its "on" switch, it remains. Aerokinesis Tempest can control the weather at will, easily able to completely alter the climate of a planet by changing the flow of planet air. She can cause volatile things to ignite due to air molecule friction, sense the sound and movement of everything at will, cause things to rust, insulate the air for electricity immunity, purify the air, and cause vacuums with the lack of air. She can increase the air pressure to instantly crush objects, and by becoming the air, she can become invisible. She can even walk on clouds... for fun, of course. Electrokinesis Not to a complete extent, but she is able to use electricity to summon powerful lightning bolts that can reach heats that rival high tiered pyrokinetics. She uses this power as a form for quick transportation by turning into electricity herself. Thermal Manipulation Tempest is able to instantly change an environment's temperature to either raise it to 212 degrees Fahrenheit, or lowering it to absolute zero. Hydrokinesis Tempest has control over water, specifically the ones from weather. She can cause droughts, create flash floods, snow, super-cooled rain, hail, and sleet. Pretty much anything you can do with water, once it's in the air, she can manipulate it at will. Weather Manipulation Not only is she able to do all of the above primarily because of this, Tempest can control when, where, and what type of weather appears within an area. Having divine power, she can easily encompass it over an entire planet, or as she done before, covered an entire Divine Realm in dark and powerful clouds, with storms of category 30 hurricanes and EF50 tornadoes (she especially uses these tornadoes for close quarters combat by shooting them out of her fists). Her drafts can be used to throw people high into the atmosphere to give her an advantage in combat. Cosmic Weather Manipulation Tempest isn't limited to planet weather. She is able to control space weather as well, using it to summon meteor storms. It is stardust that she carries in her clouds that allow her to fly. The same stardust can be used to deliver powerful concentrated laser beam strikes. She is able to use astral lightning, manipulate stars to use solar flare strikes. Tempest is also able to take the weather to a Divine level to heal herself should her healing factor be taxed (while Divines are impossible to kill, their healing can be momentarily taxed after enough damage). Tempest can control black holes, causing them to collapse on themselves, expand in radius, or unleash its matter in the form of quasars or white holes. Tempest can even manipulate time storms, which can corrupt and destroy timelines. Flaws Relatively Weak Like any other Divine diety, she can casually handle herself against the most powerful Hyper Forms. However, compared to other Divines, she is weak and clumsy in close quarters. She usually attempts to stay in ranged contact when she can. Stubborness Due to her narcissistic disorder, Tempest believes her ideas are always right, and will, of course, continue to go with it until it hits rock bottom Roleplay Edition Tempest Tempest's strength is lowered a lot, but it is still at a unimaginably high level. Her narcissistic attitude has been lowered, and continues to get lower. It is currently at the point where Tempest can tolerate chatting between "inferior beings". Relationships Trivia Related Pictures Category:Females Category:Spiritual Characters Category:Elemental Abilities Category:Hybrids